kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Sporty Roadster
Shego's personal car was a bright red sporting convertible, that Shego used as her personal method of transport for when she was off duty or when Drakken's hovercraft was unavailable for use. Owners/Users *Shego *Señor Senior, Junior Events After Drakken's clones gets defeated and starts getting up set that he lost, Shego roars up to Buneo nacho in a bright Italian racing red convertible, with a muscular male in the passenger seat. Drakken is of course extremely to see that his trusty Sidekick had come back after their little disagreement of cloning, which had caused Shego to storm off on a vacation to cool off from her boss and had then deiced that he had learnt his lesson about the consequences of trying to clone her. After Drakken sulks slightly at knowing how Shego was right, she orders him into her convertible, opening the door for him and allowing him to climb in the back space between the two front seats due to a lack of them in the rear. After Drakken questions his sidekick on who the male passenger is, Shego immediately floors it in response before Drakken could answer, heading to an unknown location after that. The next time the red convertible would make an appearance in the series, would be when Shego and Señor Senior Junior would team up in search for the history of villianry book in San Francisco, but in the process they ended up circling around a few times to try and Find a parking space, until Shego just orders Junior to stop the car, while she tried to go and receive the book by foot, only to bump into her teen arch foe Kim Possible, only to find out that she was looking for a parking space aswell, as Ron stopped her Sloth stating that there isn't any parking space in the city atoll, causing Kim and Shego to disuse the parking issues of the city. While Kim and Shego carried on their brawl, Ron and Junior were having another Battle, but this was to try and catch the last parking space in the city, Junior eventually wins by parking Shego's car in the space, but it was futile, as Shego climbed back into the car and ordered him to just drive as fast as he can. After Junior and Shego head off quickly, Kim and Ron tail them through the streets of San Francisco, they manage to stay quite far ahead,but eventuality having to ditch the Red Convertible at a wooden pier, with Shego and Junior having to opt for individual jet skis instead to make their getaway from team Possible,after this Shego's red convertible was never seen again for the whole series. Gallery Trivia Shego's car resembles a typical modern convertible from the 2000s, the front seems to have being inspired from a Honda S2000, while the back seems to resemble, the 1995-2004 Alfa Romeo GTV/spider design, both of these designs are very sporty, which may fit Shego's personal tastes. Kim can be seen sitting in the exact same car in the episode Car Alarm, but it is unknown that it was Shego's car or not. Bonnie has the exact same car design as Shego's as seen in the episode Car Alarm, but Bonnie's is white, where as Shego's is red, Bonnie's car however has rear seats visible, while Shego's doesn't have this feature, as there are two roll bars in its place, it could be implied Shego's convertible is more sportier variant then the one Bonnie has. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances {| border="1" cellpadding="2" style="border-collapse:collapse; text-align: center; width: 300px; float: left; margin-right: 10px; margin-bottom: 10px;" |+ style="background-color:#007D9B; color: #00e187; font-weight:bold; font-size:110%; padding-top:5px;" |Season 4 |- ! style="font-weight:bold; font-size:90%;"|Production Number ! style="font-weight:bold; font-size:90%;"|US Broadcast Number ! style="font-weight:bold; font-size:90%;"|Episode |- | 119 || 16 || Car Alarm |- | | | 404 || 67 || "The Big Job" | References Category:Vehicles